


Neverland

by KingEcto



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingom Hearts Unchained
Genre: KHUX - Freeform, M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto
Summary: Kuma quiere ir a Neverland, pero alguien se le adelanta.





	Neverland

Un joven de pelo claro paseaba por la plaza de Daybreak Town. Había acabado su misión de hoy desde hace casi una hora, pero como todos los días esperaba a que el resto de sus compañeros en Anguis acabasen las suyas. Galleta solía estar en la Unión líder; Vulpes, pero después de un tiempo le pidió a su Maestra Ava que le permitiese cambiar y conocer el resto de uniones. Vulpes era una Unión poderosa, pero por eso mismo exigían a todos sus miembros un nivel exagerado. Si en un día no recolectabas suficiente Lux todos empezaban a hablar a tus espaldas… Era demasiado horrible.   
El plan de Galleta era ir de Unión en Unión hasta que encontrase una donde nadie fuera tan exigente, y de momento la ganadora estaba siendo Anguis en la que llevaba ya casi tres meses. Todos ahí valoraban su esfuerzo y lo admiraban por venir de una Unión tan prestigiosa como Vulpes. Incluso la Maestra Invi lo había animado a participar en misiones más complejas.    
Pero no sólo se había quedado aquí por ese motivo…   
\-  **¡AH! ¡KUMA!** -Y como cada día, el chico con cabeza de oso esquivó el abrazo que Galleta intentó darle. - **¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? ¿A dónde has ido? ¿P-Puedo tocar las orejitas?**   
\-  **Bien. Agrabah. No.** -Respondió automáticamente empezando a caminar a su casa.   
Galleta se quedó parado mirándolo con una sonrisita. Ese era Kuma. Cuando llegó todos le hablaron de él, de lo fuerte que era, del miedo que daba, del misterio tras su cabeza gigante de oso de peluche... Pero a él no le parecía que Kuma diera miedo. Podía ser un poco frío con él, pero era muy interesante. Además… ¡Su cabeza de oso era demasiado adorable!   
\-  **¡Ah! ¡Espera, Kuma!** -Rápidamente volvió a su lado. - **Oye, oye. Ven a tomar algo conmigo. ¡Aún es muy temprano!**   
El chico le preguntaba todos los días, y todos los días recibía un no como respuesta. Aún así la sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecía.   
\-  **¿Tomar algo…?** -El joven de cabeza de oso se detuvo. - **... Um… Está bien. Podemos tomar algo.** **  
** \-  **¡Hahaha! Entonces otra vez ser-... ¿EH?** **  
** \-  **No me importa ir a tomar algo.** -Repitió. - **Pero no puedo quedarme hasta muy tarde.** **  
** \-  **¿D-D-De verdad? ¿Quieres venir en serio? ¿Lo dices cien por ciento en serio?** **  
** \-  **… Me he arrepentido, mejor n-** **  
** \-  **¡NO! ¡VAMOS, VAMOS!**

 

Mientras llegaban sus bebidas en el café del Moguri de Daybreak Town, Galleta no podía dejar de mirar a Kuma. Su cabeza… Se veía tan blandita. Quería abrazarla. De verdad, de verdad quería abrazarla… Incluso la cara dibujada en la cabeza, esos ojos rasgados y oscuros. ¡Todo era demasiado adorable!   
\-  **Deja de mirarme así.** -Soltó de pronto el chico apartando la cara.   
\-  **¡Haha! Lo siento, lo siento…** -Galleta sonrió para sí mismo. - **Oye… ¿Cómo es que has aceptado? Normalmente solo vas a casa y ya.** **  
** \-  **Hm… Yo mismo me lo pregunto.** -Kuma se rascó la nuca por dentro de su cabeza de oso. - **Supongo que… Estoy feliz y algo nervioso.**   
\-  **¿Eh? ¿Feliz? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?**   
- **Uh… Bueno. No veo porqué no contártelo.** -El joven se cruzó de brazos. - **¿Sabes? Mañana van a repartir una misión muy importante. ¡Es de rango platino! Ya habrás hecho de esas en Vulpes, ¿no?** **  
** \-  **Oh, sí. He hecho unas cuantas.** **  
** \-  **Bien… El mundo que mañana la Maestra Invi va a repartir se llama Neverland. ¿Has estado alguna vez?** **  
** \-  **Neeeeverland… Hm…** -Galleta se cruzó de brazos, pensando. - **No creo que haya estado.**   
- **¡Claro que no! ¡Si hubieses estado no lo olvidarías!** -A pesar de no ver su rostro, Galleta notaba el entusiasmo en la voz de Kuma. - **Neverland es un sitio maravilloso. Es un mundo donde dicen que los niños nunca crecen. Hay hadas, sirenas, piratas… Oh, y escucha esto. ¡También dicen que si te rocías con polvo de hadas puedes volar!**   
\-  **¡WOAH! ¿Es un mundo solo para niños?** **  
** \-  **¡Sí!** **  
** \-  **Suena muy divertido…** **  
** \-  **¡¡LO ES!!** -Kuma se había levantado y todo, con las manos sobre el pecho. Pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo muy ruidoso así que tosió disimuladamente y volvió a sentarse. - **Ejem… Y lo mejor de todo es que hay un chico que se llama Peter Pan. ¡Es el líder de todos los demás!** **  
** - **Peter Pan, huh.** **  
** \-  **Definitivamente es mi ídolo…** -Murmuró un poco avergonzado Kuma. - **¡ASÍ QUE…! Ejem. Así que… Siempre le he pedido a la Maestra Invi que me dejase ir. Y dijo que si conseguía hacerme fuerte definitivamente me dejaría ir.** **  
** \-  **¡Eso es genial, Kuma! ¡Estoy seguro de que mañana por fin conocerás Neverland!** -Galleta le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.   
\-  **¡Ha!** -Kuma soltó una risotada, orgulloso. - **Te traeré algo de recuerdo.** **  
** \-  **¿EN SERIO? ¡Muchas gracias!**

 

Kuma sentía celos. Desde que Galleta vino todos le prestaban atención a él. En Anguis todos asumían que el mejor del grupo era Galleta simplemente porque había pertenecido a Vulpes antes. Por eso no lo aguantaba. No podía entender por qué todos los días venía a recibirlo de las misiones. Por qué le preguntaba cómo le había ido. Por qué le pedía que quedasen a tomar algo… ¿Por qué? Él le odiaba. ¿Por qué era tan amable con él?   
Después de ese día pensó que… Quizás Galleta no era tan mala persona. Incluso quizás podía abrirse un poco más a él. Eso era lo que pensaba…   
\-  **Y… La última misión especial de hoy es acabar con los sincorazones de la zona de Neverland. Es una misión de rango platino y se encargará Galleta.** -La Maestra Invi se giró. - **Eso es todo.**   
Le sentó como un jarro de agua fría.   
- **¡Wow! ¡Galleta! ¡Felicidades!**   
\-  **¡Que guay, Galleta!** **  
** \-  **¡Que suerte!** **  
** El chico de pelo claro se quedó parado en el sitio sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta. Intentó abrirse paso entre la gente, pero era un poco difícil.    
\-  **¡Kuma!** -Poco a poco llegó al joven con cabeza de oso. -¡ **Kuma, lo siento mucho! Yo no…**   
\-  **No te me acerques.** -Soltó con voz seca. - **No te me acerques nunca más.**   
\-  **Kuma…** **  
** - **Chirithy abre el portal.** **  
** \-  **Pero Kuma podemos hablar con la Maestra y…** **  
** \-  **ÁBRELO.** **  
** Fue lo último que dijo. Su Chirithy obedeció y Kuma se marchó a Agrabah de nuevo, dejando ahí a Galleta.

 

Cuando Kuma volvió de su misión Galleta no estaba ahí. Era la primera vez en meses que alguien no le recibía con un abrazo revienta-cuellos. Lo prefería así.    
Marchó directamente hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Chirithy no había dicho nada desde que estaban en Agrabah que como siempre lo ayudó para conseguir más Lux. Kuma se quitó su cabeza de oso y acarició a su amigo.   
\-  **Siento haberte gritado…**   
- **No te preocupes.** -Chirithy se refrotó contra su mano.   
El chico se tumbó en la cama bocaarriba, con cuidado de no aplastar sus otras orejas. Si Kuma llevaba esa cabeza de oso era porque tenía un pequeño secreto… Desde que nació había tenido esas orejas y cola de perro. La Maestra Invi dijo que él era especial, pero no le gustaba mucho cómo sonaba eso. Le daba vergüenza enseñar esas orejas raras así que siempre ocultó su rostro.    
\-  **Si estuviera en Neverland seguro que nada de eso importaría.** -Se quejó, rodando en la cama.   
\-  **Podemos… Podemos ir la próxima vez.**   
- **La próxima, huh…** -Susurró.    
\-  **Oye. ¿Tú dejaste la ventana abierta?** **  
** \-  **¿Uh? No. La cerré antes de salir.**   
Kuma chasqueó la lengua y se levantó para cerrarla. Antes de eso decidió mirar hacia afuera como hacía siempre antes de dormir.   
\-  **La segunda estrella a la derecha, huh…** **  
** \-  **¡Todo recto lleva a Neverland!** **  
** \-  **¡WAH!** **  
** Un rostro sonriente bocabajo apareció de la nada en su ventana. Lo asustó tanto que cayó de culo al suelo.   
\-  **Oh. Perdón… No quería asustarte.**   
\-  **¡GALLETA! ¿DE QUÉ VAS?**   
\-  **No te encontré en la plaza así que le pedí a la Maestra que me dijese cuál era tu habitación.**   
\-  **¡ES UN QUINTO PISO!** **  
** \-  **¡Haha! ¡Ya se eso!**   
El albino entró a su habitación y Kuma lo entendió. Estaba flotando.    
\-  **...Oh.** -Apartó la vista.   
- **¡Woaaah! Así que así es tu cara. No sé por qué la imaginaba distinta. ¡Haha!** **  
** \-  **¿Cómo la imaginabas?**   
\-  **Pues como tu cabeza de oso. Los ojos así, ¿sabes…?** -Hizo una mueca graciosa.   
\-  **Idiota, eso es solo un garabato.**   
Y se produjo el silencio. Después de unos minutos Galleta se armó de valor para seguir.   
\-  **¿Sabes…? He... He ido a Neverland...  Y tenías razón. ¡De verdad puedes volar! ¡Y es un sitio maravilloso!** **  
** \-  **Ya se eso.** -Kuma se frotó el brazo. - **¿Sólo has venido para restregarlo o qué?** **  
** - **¿Restregarlo?** -Galleta frunció el ceño. - **¡Te equivocas! Vengo a llevarte a Neverland.**   
\-  **…¿Huh?**   
Kuma se fijó en la mano extendida del chico.   
\-  **La segunda estrella a la derecha. ¡He traído polvo de hadas para que vayamos volando!** **  
** \-  **¿Para… Para mi?** **  
** \-  **¡Claro!** -Galleta se frotó la nuca. - **Se que… Te sentó muy mal que fuera yo… Así que recolecté too el polvo que pude para que tú también pudieras venir. ¡Ni siquiera tienes que trabajar! Es como unas vacaciones. Hahaha.** **  
** Lo odiaba. Odiaba su risa estridente. Odiaba que pensase en él todo el rato. Y sobre todo odiaba esa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando. Seguro que lo hizo porque le daba pena. Seguro que era para limpiar su conciencia.    
\-  **Gracias, pero… No puedo aceptar.** -Kuma se giró para recoger su cabeza de oso del suelo, y probablemente para no tener que mirarle a la cara. - **Si llego a Neverland debe ser por mis propios méritos.** **  
** \-  **Sabía que dirías eso…**   
¿Cómo lo sabía? Maldito niño… El pelirrojo se giró, dispuesto a encararlo.   
\-  **No sabes nada de m-** **  
** \-  **¡Toma!** **  
** \-  **¿Huh?**   
Y en su cara... Una cajita envuelta.   
- **Para ti.**   
Kuma agarró la caja con algo de desconfianza. Empezó a abrirla mirando de reojo a Galleta que parecía impaciente. Dentro de la caja… Había algo brillante.   
- **Un pendiente…**   
\-  **¡Um! ¡Um…! Es… Me lo dio Peter Pan para tí.** **  
** \-  **¿HUH? ¿CONOCISTE A PETER PAN?** **  
** \-  **¡Sí! Le hablé de tí. Dijo que serás bienvenido a unirte a los niños perdidos cuando quieras. Aunque ya tenían un oso...** **  
** \-  **Peter Pan…** -Kuma sacó el pendiente dorado con una mariposa colgando. Volvió a mirar a Galleta y de nuevo apartó la vista. - **... cias…**   
\-  **¿Huh?**   
\-  **Gracias.** -Soltó rápidamente sin mirarlo.   
Galleta parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír, divertido.    
- **¡Claro! No hay de qué.** **  
** - **Oye… Oye… Um… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es?**   
\-  **¿Peter Pan?**   
Kuma asintió, nervioso.   
- **Hm… Pues…** -El abino se puso un dedo sobre los labios. - **¿Sabes…? ¡Se parece un poco a ti!** **  
** - **¿HUH? ¿D-DE VERDAD?** **  
** \-  **¡Sip!**   
\-  **Oye, oye… Y… ¿Cómo es…? Neverland.** **  
** - **¡Si quieres te lo contaré todo!** **  
** \-  **Um…. Um… Está bien.** **  
** \-  **¡Bien!**   
Chirithy sonrió desde su cama.

 

Al día siguiente… Un joven de pelo claro estaba sentado en la fuente de la plaza de Daybreak Town. Había acabado su misión de hoy desde hace casi una hora, pero como todos los días esperaba a que el resto de sus compañeros en Anguis acabasen las suyas.    
\-  **¡AH! ¡KUMAAAA!** -Y como cada día, se lanzó a abrazar a cierto chico con cabeza de oso. - **¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? ¿A dónde has ido? ¿Puedo tocar las orejitaaaaas?**   
\-  **Bien. Wonderland. No.**   
Galleta se detuvo con una sonrisilla. Kuma empezó a caminar pero de pronto se paró en seco, pillando por sorpresa al albino. Se giró, haciendo que el pendiente dorado que traía colgando brillase con la puesta de sol.   
\-  **Oye. ¿Quieres tomar algo?** **  
** Galleta se quedó en silencio con los ojos bien abiertos. Su rostro se sonrojó suavemente.   
\-  **¿Eh…? ¡Me… Me encantaría!** **  
** \-  **Hm…**   
Seguía odiándolo. Seguía odiándolo con todo su corazón.   
\-  **¿Quieres que te cuente como me ha ido el día?** -Galleta comenzó a caminar a su lado. **  
** \-  **… Como quieras.**   
Seguía odiándolo, pero… Ahora… Quizás no estaba tan mal.

 

Pero definitivamente algún día iba a superarlo. 


End file.
